A Forsaken Promise
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: What if Gohan were the one who stepped into the time capsule instead of Trunks? And what would happen when he is sent within the GT world instead of the Cell Saga, chaos, that's what ... especially when he falls for Pan ...


                                                                        **A Forsaken Promise**

**            What would happen if Gohan were the one to step in the time capsule instead of Mirai Trunks? And what would happen if he were sent to the GT world instead of within the Cell saga? Chaos … that's what. **

**             I have accepted a challenge, and that is why I am writing this fic, it revolves around Mirai Gohan. And how he curses the world for giving the GT crew so much and the Mirai crew nothing … **

**             There will be a teeny weensy bit of Yaoi (okay, who am I kidding? There will be a fair amount of it … ^^;;) BUT ONLY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! … and a bit of T/P (A bit? I meant a ton!) … as for the rest of the peeps, read and find out, won't ya? ^ ~**

**                                                                        _Prologue _**

****

****

"Good luck."

            Trunks managed a weak smile, "Good luck to you too, master."

            The dark-haired Saiya-jin laughed, the seventeen-year-old teen calling him master was an old joke of theirs. They've been friends since forever, although he was more of a mother to Trunks, each other is all they've got in their forsaken world. "Well, hurry back, won't you?"

            The violet-haired boy turned to face the large structure standing before him and took a deep breath, he was about to enter the thing which will take him from his master … his best friend … and his crush since eternity … not that Gohan knew it, though. "Um … Gohan, I've been meaning to tell you something."

            "Sure, go ahead." Grinned the older man, twenty-five years of age, about to turn twenty-six very soon. The afternoon sun lighted the meadow setting around them, large yellow patches of dandelions in full bloom adorned the jade green grass, here was one of the few places that the Cyborgs have not destroyed. And while Trunks was to go back in time to warn Goku and the others, he was to stay here and guard his world. He couldn't help but feel depressed about Trunks' leaving, ever since Bulma died four years ago, the boy had been his only companion. He had grown to love him like a brother.

            Of course, that's not the love Trunks had in mind.

            "Well … I've always … been …" Trunks sighed, this was extremely hard to say, but he felt like now was the time to tell the older man … he may never get another chance … " Sorta … well … I've always …" Trunks took a deep breath, lowed his insanely attractive head, and muttered quickly, "sortalikedyou."

            Gohan chuckled nervously, _what the hell did he just say? _"Er … pardon me … I don't think I heard you."

            Trunks took another deep breath, he didn't have much time left, the Cyborgs might come soon, if he didn't leave now, he might never leave. Might as well tell him the whole story now, "Well … you know about the Cyborgs slowly killing off each of our family and friends, and we watched all of them die … and now … the only one I have left is you … and I really don't want to lose you to _them _… like I did with all the other loved ones, I mean, we're best friends an' all, well, that's what I always thought, even when I was just a little kid, you were always the responsible one …" He was blabbering now, but Gohan didn't care, "Always so in control, and on top of the situation, you always knew what to do … and when they were still alive, mama and the others all praised you for being so brave and wise an' all. And well … I've always been sort of jealous … and I always just wanted you to … I dunno, go away or something, because I wanted to be the saviour around here … and then … when the Cyborgs came that day and killed mama." Trunks stopped for a second, and Gohan thought that he could see a shimmer in the youth's eye, but he had never seen Trunks cry, except for the time when his mom had died, "It was awful, and when they were about to kill me too, I remember when you had ran in front to block the beam from me, and when it hit you … and … when you fell in that ditch …"

            A sad smirk appeared on Gohan's face … before that fateful day four years ago, he had been trying as hard as he could to get the boy to reach Super Saiya-jin, but the kind-natured boy never had enough rage and anger in him to trigger the effect. He listened to Trunks continue, "I thought that you were dead too, just like all the others … and I blamed it on myself … for wanting you to go away, I thought it was God's way of punishing me by taking the only friend I had left … then I felt this surge of rage inside of me … it wasn't there when mama died, but I felt it when I saw you, limp in the ditch … and then … right before I was had my Super Saiya-jin transformation, I realized that I never hated you … I've always admired you, you were always my role model, you were always the one whom I looked up too … I had no father … so you became mine … and when mama died, you took her place also … I always saw you as my inspirational being, and then, on that day, when the possibility that you might never be there for me again came into my head, I went crazy … I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you … even though that's what I had been striving for … it hit me then that you weren't just a friend to me … and that you were the only reason I was alive in this world, I realized that I would do anything for you, if you wanted me too, I would've stayed alive all alone without any complaints, even though it's my worst fear, I would've done anything for you … and that's what best friends do, right? But then … we've always been best friends before, but I never had any thought like that back then … and then … I … I realized … that … I …"

            Gohan blinked a few times, _the guy's gone crazy … he isn't indicating that he …_

"I really cared for you … not just as a friend … it had gone beyond that long ago … and I realized that … I …" Trunks sighed and took a breath.

            Gohan, on the other head, was silently praying, _don't say it … it would make things so much more complicated, oh, please don't say it!_

"Loved you … and not in the friendly way … but not in that passionate way either … I don't really know how to explain it … it more like a protective love … but you've always the one who protected me … so … I …" Trunks managed to look up at the dumbfolded man, "You hate me now, don't you?"

            As Gohan desperately tried to find his voice, he did the first thing that came into his head, he wrapped his arms around Trunks and gave him a hug while running a hand gently down his back, he spoke in such a voice that only mothers knew off, which was the voice that smoothened a crying baby, "Of course not, how could I ever hate you, Trunks?"

            The violet-haired teen didn't bother replying, he buried his head in the older man's embrace, enjoying the sensational feeling that came over him, and the older man's fresh, clean smell, and the warmth of his lithe chest.

            Then Gohan realized what just happened, while he was still patting Trunks' back, quietly comforting him, his mind was screaming, _he's gay! He's gay! And he's in love with you! And what are you doing, HUGGING him? Don't give him any ideas, you idiot!_

The boy murmured, "I just wanna know one last thing before I leave … do you  … love me too?"

            Gohan stiffened, he didn't want to lie … but he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings either, truthfully, he had never felt anything but friendship for the boy, he knew that girls swooned over him, and to almost every female, he was the image of a Greek god. He had never felt any sort of attraction towards the boy.

            _Although he does smell like spring meadows, with blooming flowers, birds, and the nice soft spring breeze._

Gohan stiffened again, was his mind arguing with him? What the hell was going on here?

            _And you know how he used to make you laugh in even the darkest of hours._

No! Gohan screamed mentally, arguing with his own mind, I'm not gay! I'm straight! He's a guy! I don't think of guys like that.

            _And he does have the nicest laugh … not to mention the hair …the  soft, silky, seductive hair …_

Oh god, Gohan thought, he was going crazy … and as he shook his head he realized that the Saiya-jin boy was waiting anxiously for his answer. Little shimmers of dread and fear resided in those irresistible eyes of his.

            _And those darling cobalt blue eyes … they just draw you in them, don't they? Such warmth, such innocence, such love, you've never been loved before … and he is everything that you could ask for, isn't he? And the fact that he's of the same gender is only a minor detail.  _

That's it, Gohan gritted his teeth, he was going to put an end to this nonsense, even if it hurt the boy, he would have to tell the truth.

            "Yes, Trunks, of course I love you."

            Gohan's jaw dropped, did that really come out of his mouth? Why in the world did he say that? He really was going crazy. And before he could make sense of the full meaning of his words, the younger Saiya-jin, literally, pounced on him, while giving him a huge hug, "Oh, Gohan, I was so afraid that you would think that I was crazy … and that you wouldn't feel the same way … oh, thank you!"

            "I … I … I …" The ebony-haired man was stunned … what just happened? 

            The violet-haired teen tightened his grip, "And you will never, ever, **ever** leave me for someone else, will ya?"

            "I … I … I …"

            Trunks leaned closer, dangerously close to the man and muttered in a low, husky voice that Gohan had never heard before, "C'mon … ya' have to promise."

            Gohan didn't know what to do … he shuddered, all he wanted was for the boy to get off of him, "Er … sure … of course I promise."

            "No, no, not like that, you have to repeat after me … I promise to never love a person unless it is you." Purred the teen.

            "Er … Trunks … aren't you rushing things a bit?" Gohan asked nervously.

            "Nope, not at all, love is love, there's no other way to describe it, you should be able to make such an easy promise." Trunks narrowed his gorgeous eyes, "Unless you were lying."

            _So, Gohan, this is what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted to tell him the truth, you wanted to tell him that you were lying, that you don't love him, that you have no attractions towards men, and that you intend to shatter his fragile heart in a million pieces, and possibly drive the boy insane, he'll leave, and never come back … and might even do something stupid, sure Gohan, it's all about you, isn't it? **Your **wants, **your **needs, what about him? Go ahead and tell him the truth if you want, go tear up his love for you! Why do you care? He means nothing to you! Explain why you toyed with his feelings, tell him that you don't love him!_

Oh, how Gohan hated that voice in the back of his head just then, but it had a point, he didn't want to hurt Trunks, so he fake smiled and said, "How could you think that, Trunks? You know me better than that, I would never lie to you, of course I love you, and I promise to never love another person."

            Trunks' eyes now shimmered with joy and happiness, he pushed Gohan so hard that they both toppled on to the ground, "Oh, Gohan, I'm sorry I doubted you, I really am … I should know that you'd never lie to me in any way, especially concerning such a big matter, I should know you better than that, you would never toy with my feelings, and you're always so kind … and that's why I love you, too."

            Gohan gulped, how was he going to get out of this one? He loved the boy, in a friendly way, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the stud attractive at all. Now how was he to tell the truth?

            Trunks grinned and stood up, "Now I'm satisfied, and am content to leave, but you better be here when I come back, 'cause I'm not done with you yet."

            Gohan shuddered once more, there was that low voice that he dreaded … the boy held out his arms, and he stood up, preparing himself for a much more passionate hug.

            But it wasn't just a hug. 

            If Gohan hadn't turned his head in time, Trunks _would've _kissed him … and he just couldn't allow himself to do that …

            A look of confusion and hurt flashed in the boy's eyes and Gohan fumbled for an explanation, "Like a deal, you have to come back safely first … then I'll make up to you what I owe … kay?"

            _Good job, Gohan, got out of that one safely._

Trunks smirked at the older man, "Sure, what ever you say, _master_."

            Gohan shuddered yet again, the word **master **had just developed a whole different meaning.

            As the violet haired boy was about to step into the capsule, _they _arrived.

            First, a blonde with piercing blue eyes landed gracefully on the ground, her hands on her hips, a smirk forever imprinted on her face, the look saying _I'm going to enjoy killing you two queers, then I'm gonna shop til' I drop._

Next, came him … worse than his sister, for he didn't have another hobby besides blowing things up, shoulder length ebony hair, light blue eyes, so light that they hurt you when you stared at them for too long, not that you'd have a chance too, the lithe body proved him to be as deadly as he was handsome. And for what he lacked in size and height, he made up in cruelness and strength.

            Trunks shook his head in horror, and Gohan knew what he was thinking, they had not seen the Cyborgs since four years ago, they've done their best to build the capsule in peace in hopes of leaving without the Cyborgs noticing.

            "Well, well, where ya' going?" Spoke the ebony-haired Cyborg, a look of boredom in his eyes, "Going away? Why wasn't I invited to your party?"

            Neither of the Saiya-jin spoke, they stood silently wondering about what they should do.

            "Oh, really." Huffed the blonde, "We haven't seen them in such a long time, but now that they'd forget us, though." She eyed both of them carefully, then a smirk rose to her face, "And besides, I think I like this one." She walked closer to Trunks, and ran a hand down his cheek.

            Gohan, meanwhile, kept a close eye on Juunanagou, the more deadly of the two, but he didn't miss the fact that the blonde Cyborg, Juuhachigou, had pulled Trunks' face closer to hers, allowing their lips to touch. And the teen's cerulean eyes widened as he tried to struggle out of her grasp.

            "Ya know, maybe I should take you in, you'd make such a better partner to work with." Murmured the Cyborg between kisses.

            Juunanagou seemed pissed off, but he kept his arms folded and watched the couple in mild amusement, Gohan glared at the Cyborg. _How dare she kiss him? No one should be allowed to but him! _As the full extent of what had been thought came to his head, Gohan almost laughed, he had actually thought that he was jealous, of course, he was straight, and therefore, he couldn't be jealous.

            But the Cyborg seemed to push his patience to the limit, as she wrapped her arms seductively around the startled teen's waist, she started making her way down to his neck, nibbling on flesh.

            Juunanagou turned around, disgusted at his sister for acting so … disgustingly in public.

            Gohan's head was boiling now, she shouldn't be allowed to do that! Why wasn't Trunks doing anything? Why had he stopped struggling? Was he actually enjoying her kiss? He needed to put an end to this … now …

            And then, he realized that he was indeed jealous.

            But having no further thought, he charged at the blonde, and knocked her out of the way with one swift, clean blow of his elbow. Juuhachigou didn't seem startled, instead, she licked her lips and smiled, "Your friend's a great kisser."

            A low growl emitted from Gohan's throat as he whispered to Trunks, "Get in the capsule and leave, now!"

            "But … I can't just leave you here … all alone …" Muttered the boy.

            "Go!" Yelled Gohan.

            Juunanagou, who had apparently finished with being disgusted, shook his finger and frowned, "No, he is not going anywhere."

            "That's right." The blonde Cyborg joined in, "I'm not done with him yet."

            "Trunks! Go!" Gohan pointed to the capsule, "You won't get another chance."

            The teen looked hesitantly towards the capsule, of which will take him away from his master, he slowly started walking towards it.

            However, the blonde had flew behind him, and she jerked him around, she managed to repeat, "Like I said, I'm not done with you yet."

            As Gohan tried to figure out if he could save his friend somehow, the ebony-haired Cyborg had snuck up behind him and kicked him … so hard that he flew right at the capsule, and the door flung open.

            The next all happened in a hazed blur.

            Trunks screaming at him to come back.

            The usual smirk on Juuhachigou's face as she drew her arms around the screaming Trunks.

            Juunanagou nodding in self-satisfaction as he waved, "Have a pleasant trip!"

            And then, Gohan was thrown into the capsule, his elbow hitting a red button on the control panel.

            He crashed into the wall of the capsule, and fell to the ground.

            Then … the instant before he saw black, a thought had ventured into his head, the very last thought before he fell into unconsciousness. 

            _I promise to never love another person …_

_                                                                         **End of Prologue**_

****

****

**Well, that was different … a lot different than what I had expected …**

**            Oh well, I liked it … and it is a change from writing so much T/P all the time … I will continue this story, I have a vague guess of where it's all going … oh, and don't worry, all my other fics will be continued …**

**             Please live a little comment on what you think of this … like I said, yaoi won't be a big thing in this fic … but it will be there … **

_-Juunanagou4ever_****


End file.
